Some types of products are shipped to retail outlets in cartons which are designed to be used both as shipping cartons and display cartons. When selling bulk products such as candy, gum, pharmaceuticals and other small items, cartons of this type have been provided with display bins which when opened allow the customer to see the contents of the package. Although popular, the complicated structure of display bins has required them to be laboriously folded into final form by the packager, resulting in more costly packages and in a relatively low production output of filled containers. Moreover, due to inadequate carton design or improper fabrication of the carton, at times the packages are too weak to withstand the rigors of shipping and handling in addition to carrying the weight of the contents.
It would be desirable to provide a display carton having an integrally formed bin structure and an automatically formed bottom so as to increase the rate of fabrication. It would also be desirable to make the cartons more structurally sound.